HiHi Jets
HiHi Jets is a Johnny's Jr. unit. The origin of their name comes from the initial member's initials (HiHi) and Johnny's Entertainment Team (JET). The roller skate unit is based on and often performs songs from Hikaru Genji and Kis-My-Ft2. Members Current Members: * Hashimoto Ryo * Inoue Mizuki * Igari Soya * Takahashi Yuto * Sakuma Ryuto Former Members * Iwasaki Taisho (Moved to Classmate J) * Haba Yuki * Igarashi Reo * Ukisho Hidaka (Moved to 東京B少年) ]] Background and Member Transitions There were multiple variations of HiHi JET throughout 2016 exchanging and trying out new members - often swapping members with unit Classmate J. The unit was first announced with five original members Hashimoto Ryo, Inoue Mizuki, Haba Yuki, Igari Soya and Iwasaki Taisho in the October 23 launch of the magazine Myojo. Although introduced as a five member group, Iwasaki was moved into Classsmate J before he could perform on stage and the unit continued as a four member group. During テレビ朝日・六本木ヒルズ 夏祭り SUMMER STATION on July 14th, HiHi Jet became HiHi Jets as new members Takahashi Yuto (originally Classmate J), Sakuma Ryuto (originally HiHi Jet back dancer), Igarashi Reo and Ukisho Hidaka (both temporarily from Classmate J) were added in making the unit a group of 8. The group's positioning fluctuated between the eight members sometimes grouping Takahashi with the original four and sometimes as secondary performers with Sakuma, Igarashi and Ukisho. During September 3 - September 30 for the annual DREAM BOYS stage musical (starring Kis-My-Ft2's Tamamori Yuta) Hashimoto, Inoue, Igari and Takahashi Yuto performed in a temporary unit Johnny's 5/ Jet Boys along with Mr. KING's Takahashi Kaito. The unit Johnny's 5 was based off Jackson Five. Around September/ October 2016, the stage performance JOHNNY'S ALL STARS ISLAND was announced. The members of HiHi Jets had reduced back to four members and the unit name reversed back to HiHi Jet. Although the original members Hashimoto, Inoue and Igari stayed within the unit, Haba was exchanged with Takashi, while Haba, Sakuma, Igarashi and Ukisho have now been removed from the group. Ukisho Hidaka was moved to new group 東京B少年 with original HiHi Jet member Iwasaki Taisho. From 16th January 2017, Inoue Mizuki made a formal announcement that during JOHNNY'S ALL STARS ISLAND, the members of HiHi Jet and 東京B少年 would come together to become Universal Boys. Both units currently preform together on Shounen Club (Most notably トーク,BE COOL) Discography * Hi Hi JET * HI HI JET TO THE MOON Works Stage * JOHNNYS 'World - Johnny's World - (2015 December 11 - January 27, 2016, Imperial Theatre ) * Johnny's Ginza 2016 (April 29, 2016 - May 1, Theatre Creation ) * JOHNNY'S ALL STARS ISLAND (2016 December - January 2017, Imperial Theatre) * Johnny's Ginza 2017 (April 29 - May 5, 2017) Music program * Shounen Club (2015 - present, NHK BS premium) Events * "All in the Tokyo Dome" Thank you for everyone! Johnny's baseball tournament (April 13, 2016, Tokyo Dome) * "TV Asahi Roppongi Hills summer festival SUMMER STATION" (July 14, 2016, TV Asahi headquarters 7F rooftop terrace) Concert * Samasute Johnny King (7 May 20, 2016 - 24 days, August 3 - 5 days, August 26 - 28 days, EX Theater Roppongi) * Johnny's Jr. Festival (March 24 - 26, 2017 / Yokohama Arena, May 3 / Osakajo Hall) Trivia * HiHi from their name is based off the original four/five members of the unit 'H'ashimoto, 'I'noue, 'H'aba, 'I'gari/ 'I'wasaki * HiHi Jet often backdance for Mr. KING. * The unit is often associated with units Classmate J and 天才Genius, however both associate groups have been disbanded. * HiHi Jet often perform songs by Kis-My-Ft2 such as Everybody Go, Fire Beat, Ai no Beat (アイノビート), 運命Girl, Thank youじゃん! (with 東京B少年) Category:Johnny's Jr.